The Faberry Proposal
by youlightupmyway
Summary: AU - One-shot Pedido de casamento Faberry... Quinn prepara um pedido de casamento para Rachel no palco da Brodway.


_Hi guys, essa é minha primeira fic, então por favor sejam bonzinhos.. Eu a escrevi com a Anny; então Anny obrigada pela ajuda,e tudo mais.. Não gostei muito da fic,como nunca gosto do que escrevo,mas tá aí pra quem quiser ler,sorry por qualquer erro._

* * *

Ela se olha no espelho pela última vez, sem prestar atenção em seu reflexo; seus pensamentos estão focados na dona de seu coração, Rachel. Ela se pergunta se Rachel irá gostar da surpresa que ela preparou. Desviando seus pensamentos e voltando a dar atenção a sua imagem,ela dá uma olhada em seu vestido laranja e decide que não esta bom o bastante. Ela olha para sua cama,onde estão depositados três vestidos,um rosa,um vermelho e um branco; opta pelo vestido vermelho,que bate em seu joelho e lhe faz parecer elegante. Ao colocar o vestido,ela mais uma vez se olha no espelho,dessa vez contemplando o que vê.

Quinn,mais uma vez têm seus pensamentos distantes, ela tem medo de que sua surpresa dê errado ou que seu pedido seja negado.

Seu celular apita avisando uma mensagem recebida,e ela se assusta com o barulho. Pegando seu celular ela sorri ao ver o nome que aparece na tela.

**Rachel Berry**

Ela abre a mensagem e começa a lê-la.

**My girl,**

**Muita obrigada por essas palavras,como sempre você me acalmando.**

**Me pergunto o que seria de mim se eu não tivesse você do meu lado. **

**Te amo muito;**

**Rachel B.**

Essas palavras deram a Quinn a calma que ela tanto precisava. Ela começa a ensaiar mentalmente seu pequeno discurso, pega seu agasalho e uma caixinha e direciona-se a porta de seu apartamento. Ao chegar a porta,ela dá uma última olhada ao seu redor para confirmar se não esqueceu nada,e diz em voz alta:

"Hoje é o grande dia, o dia em que minha vida irá mudar."

Quinn saí andando pela noite fria de NY,coloca seu agasalho e no bolso dele a caixinha; mais uma vez ensaiando seu discurso.

"..Você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim, é o melhor que me aconteceu..." Ela fala com convicção, enquanto pessoas que passam ao seu lado a olham de forma estranha,ao vê-la falando sozinha.

Ao passar por uma banquinha de flores, ela compra um bouquet de gardênias. E vai em direção ao Gershwin Theatre,onde Rachel se prepara para mais uma noite de seu famoso show.

Entrando no Gershwin Theatre, Quinn já segue direto para um dos camarins que foi preparado especialmente para ela. A peça já começou á alguns minutos, e a hora tão aguardada por ela,finalmente esta chegando; dois meses de planejamento, tantas pessoas envolvidas, tantos ensaios, finalmente serão recompensados.

-/-

A peça termina,e todo elenco esta no palco agradecendo o público quando Quinn sobe ao palco com um microfone na mão esquerda e com o bouquet na mão direita. E o anel escondido em o bolso de seu casaco. Ela estava nervosa,com suas mãos transpirando,mais tenta se controlar,porque nunca teve tanta certeza na vida. Casar-se com Rachel é o que ela mais quer.

O público começa a gritar de euforia ao ver a tão famosa atriz Quinn Fabray no palco. Rachel pensa que toda aquela gritaria é por causa do elenco,e nem percebe quando sua namorada chega por trás e segura sua cintura,fazendo com que Rachel levasse um pequeno susto. As duas começam a rir,e logo se beijam apaixonadamente.

Quinn entrega as flores para Rachel, que as recebe contentemente.

" O que você faz aqui?" Pergunta Rachel com uma expressão surpresa.

"Eu vim te ver!" Quinn disse com um tom doce.

"Eu sei,mas eu quis dizer aqui no palco. Nós íamos nos encontrar no camarim assim que terminasse a peça." Disse Rachel confusa com as ações de sua namorada.

"Sim,eu sei,mas estava com saudade e também tenho algo pra fazer." Quinn fala com um sorriso malicioso e um tom suspeito. Ela pega o microfone e começa a falar.

"Gostaria por favor da atenção de todos"... Rachel sem entender o que está acontecendo,franziu o cenho. Quinn olha para sua namora e dá um sorriso nervoso,ela vira para o público e continua a falar quando todos ficam quietos e começam lhe dar atenção. "Sei que muitos estão se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui.. Ahh..A verdade é que eu queria..quero fazer algo especial para uma pessoa muito importante pra mim..." Quinn olha para Rachel "..Quatro anos atrás eu vim assistir uma peça,nesse mesmo teatro. Eu precisava conhecer quem era a que estava sendo considerada a nova Barbra Streisand." Rachel dá um sorriso nervoso,e ainda não entende o que sua namora está fazendo.

"Me lembro da primeira vez que te vi em cena,eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de você,por mais que eu tentasse,algo em você capturava toda minha atenção..." Quinn olha para Rachel. "..Meu coração começou a bater mais forte no momento em que escutei sua voz." Rachel sorri timidamente.

"Você tem a voz mais linda que já escutei em toda minha vida; eu estava completamente fascinada por você,foi algo que nunca senti antes,algo em você,ou melhor tudo em você simplesmente me atraíu. Foi por isso que no final da peça eu decidi que precisava falar com você." As duas se olham por alguns instantes até que Quinn volta a falar.

"Enquanto eu não tinha a coragem para falar com você, assisti peça por uma semana,eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você e essa foi a melhor maneira para te ver. Depois de uma semana eu criei coragem e pedi aos produtores para que me deixassem falar com você depois da peça. Eu estava em seu camarim,a sua espera,nunca estive tão nervosa; foi aí que você chegou e eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada. ..E você ainda causa esse efeito em mim..." Ambas sorriem... "Eu gaguejava,não conseguia formar todas as palavras que queria te dizer,e você só sorria. Seu sorriso me faz sorrir, e naquele momento eu decidi que eu tinha que ver esse sorriso todos os dias."

Quinn segura a mão de Rachel, e continua com seu discurso.

"Eu te convidei para jantar e quando você disse 'sim',eu não podia acreditar." Quinn da um grande sorriso.

"Um mês depois,começamos a namorar,e quatro anos depois,aqui estamos e eu quero te falar que você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim, é o melhor que me aconteceu,e que eu não imagino minha vida sem você! Você é tudo o que sempre quis,tudo aquilo que sonhei. Você me torna uma pessoa melhor,porque eu quero ser tudo o que você merece. Eu quero acordar do seu lado todos os dias,ver esses lindos olhos castanhos brilharem para mim,ovir sua linda voz dizendo que me ama,sentir seu doce perfume. Eu quero cuidar de você,quero te amar hoje,amanhã e sempre! Rachel Berry você é o amor da minha vida..." Quinn se ajoelha e puxa do bolso de seu agasalho uma caixinha vermelha em formato de coração; Rachel leva sua mão a boca,completamente surpresa,enquanto lágrimas escorrem pela sua face.

"E eu amo suas qualidades,seus defeitos,te amo por completo. E por isso,eu não posso mais passar um minuto sequer da minha vida sem você; Rachel Barbra Berry, você aceita se casar comigo?" Quinn abre a caixinha e revela um lindo anel de diamantes.

Rachel acena com a cabeça que sim. Ela limpa com seus dedos sua lágrimas e finalmente responde.

"Sim!" Ela estende sua mão a Quinn,que fica de pé imediatamente com um grande sorriso. Todos aplaudem e assobiam. As duas se beijam,em um beijo apaixonada e longo.

Ao saírem do palco,Rachel vai para seu camarim e Quinn a aguarda. Alguns minutos depois,elas deixam o teatro abraçadas.

"Então,o que você quer fazer agora?" Rachel pergunta apoiando seu queixo no ombro de Quinn.

"Estava pensando em que podíamos ir jantar e depois irmos para casa." Quinn disse enquanto espera um táxi.

"Okay,é uma boa ideia,você tem algum restaurante em mente?" Rachel pergunta com um sorriso.

"Não.." Quinn mentia,ela sabia exatamente para onde vão; para o restaurante onde tiveram o primeiro encontro,o restaurante que consideravam " o nosso restaurante" . "..E você?" Ela pergunta a Rachel,mesmo sabendo da resposta.

"Que tal, Candle Cafe?" Rachel sugere entusiasmada. Quinn sorri,elas entram no táxi, em direção ao "Candle Cafe".

Felizes com o noivado,elas começam uma animada conversa sobre os planos que têm para o futuro.

* * *

_Muito obrigada por ler,pra quem leu,ahh espero que tenham gostado..ficou mais ou menos porque como já disse é a minha primeira,mas vou pegar o jeito e pretendo melhorar... ( leiam"The Faberry Flashback"; que fala de como elas se conheceram..)_

_ **REVIEWS!? pleasee...**_


End file.
